Gracias Criatura
by krisalanis
Summary: siento la impetuosa necesidad de vaciar mi pobre contenido estomacal, vómito y veo que ha sido en los zapatos de alguien, levanto la mirada para disculparme, por educación y costumbre, pero me quedo helada, el hombre que esta frente a mí, tiene puesto una gabardina azul turquesa, con un chaleco amarillo, camisa blanca y un moño, está cargando una maleta,
1. prologo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de su autora J.K R., la historia es mía, esto es un universo alterno y no continuara como en los libros, o como lo esperan o eso creo, espero sea de su agrado, no tengo nada definido surgirá con el tiempo(o eso espero) se aceptan sugerencias.**

Se me terminaba el tiempo, me dolía todo el cuerpo y el no comer bien y no descansar por días, me estaba cobrando la factura, separarme de Harry y de Ron en el trayecto

del bosque mientras nos perseguían los carroñeros, fue una muy mala jugada del destino o mejor dicho un error inaceptable de mi parte, sigo corriendo lo más rápido que

puedo pero no estoy en buenas condiciones físicamente, el sudor está corriendo por mi rostro pese a que es invierno y no estoy tan abrigada como para sudar, solo tuve

unos segundos antes de salir corriendo con mi barita y mi bolsa con el hechizo expansor en su interior, tengo que guardar silencio para que no me encuentren, tengo

ventaja de algunos segundos, con suerte un par de minutos dándome tiempo para realizar un hechizo de aparición, pero me da pavor dejar a mis amigos en este lugar sin

salida, pues no están en buenas condiciones para realizar el hechizo por sí mismos, me escondo detrás de un árbol y hasta ese momento me doy cuenta que tengo mi pie

lastimado un esguince a mi parecer, no sé en qué momento sucedió, escucho voces acercándose y sé que estoy perdida, siento mi corazón acelerase porque sé que es mi

fin y que ya nada me salvara de ellos, de que me vendan al mejor postor, o me entreguen al señor obscuro, el consuelo que me queda es que Ron y Harry están a salvo

o eso espero, siento que algo me sujeta de mi sweter, es un pequeño koala de un color ámbar con ojos plateados es hermoso, y siento como si por un segundo el tiempo

se congelara y logro sentir tranquilidad aunque sea falsa, en ese momento se rompe la magia dela conexión con la criatura, pues sé que alguien está detrás de mí porque

escuche como se rompían las ramas a sus pies, me doy la vuelta rápidamente para atacar, pero no logro lanzar ningún hechizo para defenderme cuando veo que mi

atacante lanza uno, sé que es mi momento así que me preparo para recibir el hechizo y rezo para que todo lo que pase no sea demasiado doloroso y que mis amigos

estén bien, siento que algo me jala hacia atrás y comienzo a girar y unas nauseas increíbles se forman en mi estómago y pese a que no he comido nada consistente en

días, siento la impetuosa necesidad de vaciar mi pobre contenido estomacal, vómito y veo que ha sido en los zapatos de alguien, levanto la mirada para disculparme, por

educación y costumbre, pero me quedo helada, el hombre que esta frente a mí, tiene puesto una gabardina azul turquesa, con un chaleco amarillo, camisa blanca y un

moño, está cargando una maleta, y es en ese momento en que sé que estoy muerta, el hechizo lanzado por mi persecutores finalizo mi vida, siento que algo sube por mi

manga derecha, y el hombre y yo posamos la mirada al mismo tiempo en mi pequeño acompañante, y en ese preciso momento ya no pude más y mis ojos se cierran, lo

único que siento es como mi cuerpo se fue hacia adelante.


	2. desppierta

**DESPIERTA**

Me siento mareada, estoy encima de algo cómodo, y solo con eso me doy cuenta que algo sucede, pues hasta el momento me encontraba siendo perseguida por carroñeros en el bosque y las pocas horas de sueño que he tenido no fueron lo que se puede llamar cómodas, me levanto rápidamente y eso solo sirve para incrementar mi malestar, siento que todo da vueltas, sé que es una combinación de los pocos alimentos que he ingerido, las pocas horas de sueño, y lo maltratado de mi cuerpo.

 **No deberías intentar levantarte** \- escucho la voz de alguien- **no en tu estado, se, mmm, se ve que no haz cuidando de tu salud.**

Se nota que me ha estado mirando, aunque no se por cuánto tiempo, pero lo que dice no es difícil de descifrar, mis pantalones de mezclilla desgastados, mi suéter que tiene algunos agujero que de seguro se agrandaron al correr por el bosque y quedar atrapada por algunas ramas, y mi cabello no debe estar en su mejor estado

 **Quien eres-** es lo que pude pronunciar, mi boca esta reseca, me duele al hablar, mientras trato de poner todos mis sentidos en alerta, me muevo un poco en la cama y pude sentir que mi barita no estaba a lo que me lleva a concluir que mi bolsa también la tenía el.

 **No creo que estés en condiciones de preguntar algo, yo, yo pienso que deberías reponerte antes de hacer preguntas-** me comenta algo apresurado- **y después de eso, creo que deberías responder algunas preguntas** \- él está mal de la cabeza si piensa que contestare algo, antes de que el conteste a mis preguntas, después de unos minutos sé que soy capaz de levantarme porque aunque no esté completamente bien no es opcional quedarme recostada, veo una mesa con una jarra de agua y pan cerca de la cama me pregunto si seré capaz de llega a ellos, logro divisar en la habitación al hombre que estaba hablándome, es al mismo que vomite según recuerdo solo que ahora no tiene puesto el abrigo, con la mirada puedo notar que espera que tome lo de la mesa pero se muestra incomodo, y a pesar de querer aparentar fortaleza tengo demasiada hambre que al final mi estómago me traiciona y hace ruido, sedo a la petición de mi cuerpo, y pese a que el pan es un poco duro, me sabe a gloria, y cuando el agua pasa por mi garganta soy capaz de apreciar que estoy sedienta y necesitada de este líquido, escucho una tos proveniente del otro lado de la habitación y mis ojos recaen nuevamente en este hombre.

 **Yo, am te encuentras mejor-** me dice pero sé que se encuentra incomodo, y con la actitud de necesitar preguntar cosas, tanto se nota en él, que me pregunto si yo me veo igual pero más demacrada, en estos momento mi cerebro se encuentra trabajando ya, agradezco ser inteligente y dedicada, pero al recorrer sus vestimentas y el cuarto donde estamos, me doy cuenta que algo no está bien, ¿estaré soñando? Los acabados son de la época 20 o 40, no estoy segura, busco mi varita pero no logro divisarla, cuando diviso al individuo veo que tiene mi bolsa en su mano izquierda colgando de su muñeca, aún estoy débil y sin mi varita será complicado recuperarla, pese a que él está igual de delgado que yo, puede que a comparación mía el este en una mejor posición en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

 **Esa bolsa que tienes en tu muñeca es mía, regrésamela por favor** \- espero que con mis palabras de cordialidad me regrese mi objeto, solo en ese momento soy consciente que algo está en mi brazo sujeto, al mirar veo al pequeño y peludo amigo ámbar, bueno puede que esto no sea completamente un sueño, veo que el hombre mira a mi peludo amigo.

 **Donde lo encontraste, donde encontraste a un repacrass, son algo único, muy pocos quedan ya, no, yo no entiendo como lo lograste, es que acaso intentas venderlo** \- todas sus preguntas me agobiaron, al parecer no tendría mi varita por las buenas, fui consciente de su avance hacia mí, y solo pude hacerme para atrás, fue cuando saque mi voz que utilizaba para regañar a Ron y Harry cuando no hacían sus deberes y querían que les prestara los míos para copiarlos

 **No sé quién eres, pero más vale que me devuelvas mis cosas, mi bolsa y mi varita-** al mismo tiempo coloco al pequeño polizonte con apariencia de oso tedy de peluche en mis brazos, solo por si él quería hacerle daño, veo que retrocede y observa una maleta que está cerca de la cama.

 **Eres una nomag** \- creo que mi rostro mostro la confusión que provoco sus palabras- **quiero decir eres una muggle**

 **Quien eres-** vuelvo a preguntar- **que año es este?**

Me mira confundido, creo que los dos estamos bastante confundidos, y es entonces que al parecer los dos nos damos cuenta de eso

 **Es 1925** \- me mira como queriendo saber más y no es el único con ese sentimiento no puedo desquitarme con él, necesito comportarme, esta época es algo machista aun

 **Realmente necesito mis cosas, que te parece si me las devuelves, después de eso podemos iniciar una conversación, preguntando una vez tú y una vez yo** \- no lo conozco, pero necesito confiar y el necesita confiar en mí, al menos hasta tener las respuestas que necesito.

El parece mediar la situación, pero creo que lo que decide impulsarlo a aceptar mis palabras es el pequeño polizón al cual denomine teddy, pero que el llamo repacrass, saca de su bolsillo dos varitas, una asumo es la mía y la otra de él, así que al menos sé que estoy tratando con otro mago, me entrega mi varita y mi bolso, el cual aprovecho y abro, meto mi mano y toco un poco las cosas, con mi varita conjuro un accio malistra, una pócima de mi propia invención que restaura la estabilidad física del cuerpo además de la energía, el hombre solo me observa, el mueve su varita y conjura dos sillas, en las cuales casi al mismo tiempo los dos tomamos asiento, nos miramos a los ojos y se cómo comenzara esto, la formalidad siempre comienza con los nombres.

 **Cuál es tu nombre-** me pregunta, necesito más información del así que ayudándome de las reglas de cortesía aprendida por mi queridísima tía Ruth, le contesto- **es de caballeros presentarse primero ante una dama a la cual no conoce, señor.**

Me mira sorprendido, meditando mis palabras

 **Mi nombre es Scamander, Newt Scamander, señorita…..-** y deja sin terminar la oración pues mi pulso se acelera, esto no es posible él no puede ser el, lo que yo recuerdo de Newt Scamander es que él es el autor del libro animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos que utilizamos como guía en nuestra clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas


	3. Chapter 3

Antes que nada gracias a ustedes que comenzaron a leer mi historia, por dejar su reviews, y animarme a seguir publicando, trato de acabar un capitulo y publicarlo para no hacerles sufrir como yo sufrí por leer fics que tardaban tanto en publicar (nótese mi desesperación)

Glashgood.- eres y amable, eres la primera que lo leyó y te lo agradezco, enserio hare todo lo posible por no decepcionarte

Kyouko87.- gracias, espero lograr mantenertu emoción por la historia

Espero que en estas fiestas s ela pasaran bonito, con toda su familia y este año sea todo lo que ustedes esperan.

decepcionarte

 **QUE DEBO HACER**

No es momento de quedarte congelada Hermione, debes pensar Newt Scamander, primer magizoologico, creador de la recopilación de animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos, recuerdas cada una de esas páginas grabadas en tu mente con fuego, aprendiste todo por tu misma pasión por saber las cosas, pero sobre todo después del accidente de Malfoy con burpee, necesitas concéntrate, estas 70 años atrás de la guerra mágica contra Voldemort

 **Am, no sé qué está pasando por tu mente, pero yo conteste ya dos preguntas que ha realizado, no crees que es mi turno de que contestes-** lo miro, y no sé qué pasa por mi mente, el no parece el gran historiador de criaturas que había concebido en mi mente, es tal delgado tal vez, no parece musculoso, sus ojos, verde son tal claros, inocentes y a la vez capaces de revelar que el esconde cosas que no todos conocemos, pero para mí ventaja y problema, yo conocía su vida, y su trabajo, por estudiar en el colegio de magia y hechicería, su libro es una pieza especial para sobrevivir las clases de Hagrid.

 **Yo, lo siento señor Scamander, mi nombre es Hermione-** el espera a que pronuncie mi apellido pero sé que si lo hago estaría cambiando más el pasado, que ya con mi visita lo cambiaria bastante si no cuidaba eso, como noto mi intención de no continuar hablando, quito su vista de mí y miro sus manos, pero un pequeño gruñido nos distrajo a los dos, era el pequeño teddy.

De donde sacaste al repacrass- lo mira con deseos de tomarlo

La realidad señor Scamander no sé de donde salió, el me encontró a mí en el bosque- le digo con toda sinceridad, más cuando deseo quedarme callada el pequeño teddy me mira a los ojos y continuo hablando- **el me encontró en el momento indicado ,creo sinceramente que el salvo mi vida, estaba a punto de morir, o tener un destino peor si no fuera por él, aunque pensándolo bien** – continuo hablando pero ahora mas para mí,- **sino fuera por este pequeño yo estaría acabada, la guerra es cruel** \- el scamander no desaprovecha la oportunidad y me pregunta de dónde vengo y por mi ropa tan extraña, y pese a mi deseo de no contestar lo hago con absoluta sinceridad- **vengo de Londres, encontraron nuestro campamento y tuvimos que salir huyendo, es la ropa normal que uso en el mundo muggle**

 **Cuantos años tiene señorita Hermione?**

 **Tengo 17 años**

 **De qué año eres-** pero antes de contestar siento que mi mente reacciona, y ahora lo entiendo todo teddy, un repacrass posee la habilidad de adormecer a la persona hipnotizándola con sus ojos, aunque no soy demasiado rápida y el señor scamander utiliza legermancia conmigo, logra ver cierta cantidad de recuerdos pero obstruyo mi mente lo más rápido que pues, haber practicado con Harry es una gran ayuda en estos momento.

El esta asombrado, lo puedo notar en su rostro, no estoy segura de cuanto puedo leer en mi mente, creo que hasta l que paso en el bosque cuando me encontró teddy, sé que es difícil enfocarse mucho en los recuerdos cuando leen la mente así que aunque pudiera ver toda mi vida el solo tendrá fragmentos de mi historia.

 **Señor scamander adentrarse en la mente de una señorita no es apropiado-** le digo a modo de reproche, necesito saber cómo regresar a mi época, y no revelar nada más del futuro.

 **Estaría usted en lo correcto señorita Granger, pero eso sería injusto usted sabe más de mí que yo de usted y estábamos en desventaja** \- pese a que lo veo más confiado noto su incomodidad, recuerdo bien de el en su biografía que no le gustaba mucho convivir con la gente que para él era muy complicado iniciar conversaciones, mantener la vista en alguien, tengo que darle merito por intentarlo, aunque yo lo que necesito es su ayuda.

 **Bueno ahora conoce mi historia, es notorio que yo conozco sobre usted, que sabe que vengo de un futuro no tan lejano, necesito su ayuda, necesito regresar a mi tiempo, quizás alguna de sus criaturas tenga esa posibilidad-** le digo con apremio

 **Aunque quisiera ayudarla, en estos momentos no cuento con ninguna criatura que sea capaz de viajar en el tiempo, y creo casi imposible que exista alguna-** me comenta ya más desinhibido, supongo que hablar de sus criaturas lo tranquiliza y lo hace mantener una conversación más cordial.

Antes que el o yo pudiéramos decir algo más, tocaron la puerta del cuarto, es un oficial, tenía puesto un traje blanco, era un marino supongo- Señor scamander el capitán anuncia que la cena se servirá en 30 minutos y los esperan ver en ella, el marino me observa, queriendo descifrar la situación, pero Scamander me salva con una mentira que en ese momento él y yo no sabríamos que se convertiría en una complicada situación para ambos

 **Mi** **prometida y yo iremos en unos momentos-** el mira asombrado primero a scamander, luego a mí, ninguno de los dos contaba que el marino iría repartiendo la noticia del futuro casamiento de Newt Scamander, mientras que yo tampoco contaba que la reunión, la dichosa cena seria acompañados no por muggles, sino por magos, magos importante de la época.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mi** **prometida y yo iremos en unos momentos-** el mira asombrado primero a scamander, luego a mí, ninguno de los dos contaba que el marino iría repartiendo la noticia del futuro casamiento de Newt Scamander, mientras que yo tampoco contaba que la reunión, la dichosa cena seria acompañados no por muggles, sino por magos, magos importante de la época

 **No debiste decir eso, no debiste-** Hermione estaba histérica no era posible que eso le estuviera asando a ella, la historia cambiaria eso ya era un hecho.

 **Era para protegerte, si quieres puedo decirles que vienes del futuro-** él lo decía enserio y a la vez con duda, su moral debería estar presente por los valores inculcados, pero lo cierto es que el no la conocía como para preocuparse por ella.

Hermione necesitaba pensar, pero teniendo solo treinta minutos para estar presentable en sociedad, siendo la "prometida" de alguien como Scamander sería complicado, según recordaba, en esa época usaban vestido con flecos, así que sacándose el suéter, metió la mano a su bolso de mano, sacando el vestido rojo que utilizo en la boda de Fleur, con unos cuantos movimientos de varita que le enseño la señora Weasley, convirtió su vestido en una pieza de los años XX rojo, arriba de las rodillas con flecos en toda la pieza, sus tenis se convirtieron en zapatos cómodos y vistosos y apareció una diadema, otro movimiento más y su maquillaje era perfecto, su cabello caía en unos rizos preciosos, cuando termino su aparieciencia era perfecta, Scamander debía reconocerlo, ella se veía preciosa, con ese atuendo le recordaba a porpentina, aunque Hermione era muy diferente en físico y en actitud, Newt no tardo en cambiarse con un movimiento de varita, solo que en su cuello seguía su bufanda con los colores de su casa en Hogwarts.

 **Así que amm** **rojo** \- dice Newt a Hermione

 **Sí, creo que viste que pertenezco a la casa de gryffindor** \- lo dijo tan orgullosa que a verla se veía que desprendía elegancia- **debemos tener cuidado, si se supone que soy tu prometida, deberíamos comportarnos como tal, aunque no sé muy bien cómo hacer eso, esta, esta no es mi época.**

 **Yo tampoco estoy acostumbrado a esto, pero hare lo que pueda, yo no me siento muy cómodo con la gente así que, espero que eso, conteste algunas de sus dudas, aunque no, no todos hablan de frente por educación-** al menos pertenecer a una familia como la suya era algo bueno en estos momentos porque sin esas tediosas pláticas sobre comportamiento ante la sociedad no sería posible con esta farsa, que aunque fue su idea, ahora estaba dudando que fuera buena.

Los nervios los atacaban a los dos, al caminar por el pasillo notaban las miradas curiosas de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, todos atentos a mirar lo que acontecía en la sociedad, Hermione estaba tomada del brazo de Newt, y a pesar de todo ella se mostró felinamente peligrosa, como una leona apunto de atacar a su presa si alguien cometía el error de acercarse solamente a provocar rumores y ser instigadores de estos, llegaron a una gran puerta de madera con cristales creadores de mosaicos en movimiento, hadas bailarinas disfrutando la música que provenía del salón interior, ambos tomaron la última bocanada de aire antes de entrar y se prepararon para lo que pudiera pasar.

El salón estaba repleto, la orquesta en medio del salón aunque Hermione no sabía si llamarla orquesta por el simple hecho que los instrumentos estaban tocando la música suavemente ellos solos, un camarero se acercó y le indico a Scamander donde se encontraba su mesa, se acercaron lentamente, a lo lejos solo pudo reconocer a una sola persona Albus Dumbledore, quizás él sea capaz de ayudarla.

 **Señor Scamander es un gusto que nos acompañe, sea bienvenido-** le comento un hombre de piel blanca y cabellera negra, vestido con un traje beige- **y esta bella señorita debe ser su prometida, que oculta la tenía joven.**

Hermione no quería saber nada y su mente viajo a las posibilidades que Albus la ayudara, él podría hacer algo para devolverla a su tiempo que no?, escucho su nombre en algún momento en las conversaciones y por educación voltio la cabeza para mirar a quien la solicitaba, y solo en ese momento puso atención en la gente que estaba alrededor conviviendo en la mesa en donde los sentaron, quizás si jugaba bien sus cartas podría conversar con Dumbledore antes de las diez de la noche.

 **Díganos señorita como fue lograr atrapar a Newt Scamander, alguien que en su mayor parte de tiempo solo se interesa en bestias-** le comento una joven mujer rubia y de ojos azules que se encontraba sentado al lado de un hombre ya mayor, usaba lentes y tenía un bigote pintado ya de blanco por su edad.

Scamander se mostró incomodo, y Hermione se preguntó en que momento esta mujer había intentado tener la atención de él y no lo había logrado, decidiendo por si misma hacer sentir mal a él y a ella a la vez, quizás las ideas puristas no tardaron mucho en surgir en esa época por gente como ella, pero Hermione Granger no sería fácil de amedrentar, menos después de todo lo que ella ya vivió en su tiempo, asi que haciendo la mejor actuación que le permitió sus conocimientos en libros de romance, traición, y venganza (que siendo honestos eran muchos) coloco su mano sobre la de Newt y le sonrió, sus labios pintados de rojo y sus ojos delineados por un color negro la hicieron ver seductora, y llamativa, todos en la mesa estaban esperando su contestación, volvió la mirada al frente y contesto:

 **Vera señorita no fue algo fácil de lograr tener la atención de Newt Scamander, alguien tan apasionado por el derecho de las criaturas mágicas que conoce que nuestras leyes deberían de cambiar, de hecho yo tuve la suerte de conocerlo gracias a teddy, una criatura mágica que me encontró a mí, ustedes deben conocerlo como un repacrass, si no fuera por teddy yo no habría logrado tener la atención de Newt-** lo mire a los ojos y el a mí – **él es tan especial, que me enamora su pasión por defender a quien no a logrado tener voz ni voto en una sociedad que lo usa para lograr sus fines muchas veces ni preocupándose por otros, es inteligente, , usando la habilidad de cada una de las criaturas para ayudar a otros sin dañar a ningún ser vivo, como no amarlo entonces, pese a que muchos lo encuentran despistado y quizás algo aletargado y desinteresado en pláticas sociales** \- mira de nuevo a la rubia- **me pregunto, si esas personas sociales y superficiales, no se darán cuenta que no muestran un lado inteligente de conversación ´para lograr llamar la atención de alguien tan inteligente que prefiere mostrarse así ante los demás y solo mostrar su verdadero yo con quien lo merece** \- le sonrió de una manera sínica y perfecta para la ocasión que no se ve mal, sino que parce demostrar que ama verdaderamente a newt.

Toda la mesa se queda callada, y se puede notar la molestia en la mujer que pretendía incomodarlo, sin lograr con éxito su intención, pero antes de poder decir algo más un flash ciega parcialmente a la "pareja"

 **Oh que bien el reportero del profeta-** comenta Dumbledore

 **Señor Scamander, es cierto que dará el anuncio de su compromiso esta noche?, quien es la joven que lo acompaña? Donde se conocieron?-** el reportero no dejaba de hacer preguntas

 **Yo, bueno** -Newt estaba tan incómodo con ser el centro de atención que no sabía cómo salir de esto, noto como una delicada mano, pequeña, se posaba con la del el, Hermione lo miraba infundándole calor y tratando decirle tu puedes, no es momento de echarnos paratas, tomo con fuerza la mano ofrecida por su acompañante y contesto al reportero- **ella es Hermione mi prometida, nos casaremos y estoy feliz que ella aceptara, el anuncio no sería hoy pero dadas las circunstancias que se salieron de control creo que ustedes publicaran la noticia**

 **Cuando será la boda?-** el reportero no se detenía-

 **La fecha aún no está estimada, es algo que necesitamos discutir-** Newt a la defensiva y tratando de escabullirse, se levantó junto a Hermione, pero no alcanzaron a dar u paso más cuando el reportero les pidió una foto.

Pese a posar uno a lado del otro, la rubia vengativa grito- que poco amor se demuestran, acaso es por otro motivo el que harán que contraigan nupcias- las miradas dela gente fueron a parar en el vientre de Hermione, la cual le sonrió descarada mente, y después se acercó a la oreja de Newt susurrando un lo siento que solo ellos pudieron escuchar, el confundido por el porqué de la disculpa la miro interrogante pero no esperaba era que ella juntara sus labios con los de el y que en ese momento tomaran la fotografía quedando plasmado ese beso entre ellos

Mientras Albus sonreía divertido con la situación y a la vez muy feliz.

Al separar sus labios, supieron que al día siguiente, todo el mundo mágico sabrían sobre su compromiso.

bueno chicos espero y les guste


	5. Chapter 5

Siento mucho no publicar tan seguido como antes pero ahora estoy trabajando y me es complicado escribir y publicar, tratare no tardar tanto, gracias por sus mensajes y por seguir mi historia, les deseo lo mejor, animo en todo lo que hagan…

Después de aquel beso compartido se separaron para mirarse fijamente, se despidieron de sus acompañantes que para ella no tenían relevancia por el simple hecho que ninguno de sus nombres fueron nombras en un libro de historia de la magia, cuando estaban despidiéndose de Albus, Newt le dijo despacio que si era posible hablar con el en privado en su camarote, el mago les comento que en 10 minutos estaría tocando la puerta de su compartimiento, así que , Hermione tomada del brazo de Newt se dirigieron al camarote de este.

Al llegar Hermione no quiso complicarse y con un hechizo trasformo su ropa a pijama, cuando miro en la cama, teddy estaba dormido, se acercó lo tomo en brazos y lo poso en sus piernas, Newt la miro y al igual que ella estaba cansado, tanto fue la presión y el estrés de la situación, que era fácil notarla en el rostro de ambos.

 **Yo, me disculpo por, por el beso** \- le dijo una sonrojada Hermione

Eso a Newt lo tomo desprevenido, no esperaba que se volviera a disculpar, y a sonrojar, le recordaba a un aturam, rosado por naturaleza, tierno y esponjoso, pero cuando estaba cortejando a su pareja se ponía de un ligero tono sonrojado y para defender a su pareja cambiaba a un tono rojo sangre que era capaz de envenenar a quien tocara su esponjosidad.

 **Está bien, yo esto es algo incómodo, pero puedo preguntarte si estuvo bien**?- eso sorprendió a Hermione no esperaba a que alguien tan correcto como newt le hiciera esa pregunta, lo cual sorprendida pero haciéndose la

2

desentendida contesto- **fue una noche muy estresante, ero estuvo bien, no cree usted.**

El solo pudo sonreír por el mero hecho de que esta bruja del futuro supo jugar sus cartas ara no hacer incomodo el momento y dejar en misterio ese beso que sincerándose con el mismo, le provoco un cosquilleo como cuando ves en un bosque a un hada miraef con una belleza que hace sentir felicidad, y que al reflejo de la luz de la luna desprendían destellos cristalinos que provocaban felicidad e hipnotismo, haciendo creer que tu felicidad se incrementaría al seguir por siempre al hada y olvidar todo lo demás, como el comer y le dormir.

Esto era lo que Hermione le estaba provocando, desertando sentimientos que él podía asociar con sus criaturas mágicas pero que nadie en la vida fue capaz de provocarle, o bueno no estaba tan seguro porque existían tras dos mujeres que provocaban sentimientos que el no podía expresar, solo que esta mujer que se encontraba en el camarote con el es a la única con la que tuvo un contacto íntimo como su primer beso

Albus toco su puerta en esos momentos, al abrir se podía observar la sonrisa del mago en su rostro.

 **Director** – Hermione se dio cuenta de su desliz y de la mirada de los dos hombres, lo cual la dejo muda, ella era consiente que estaba cambiando las cosas de su futuro, pero no lo quería aceptar, seguía con la firme creencia que si ya no daba información no todo estaba perdido y ella podría salvar a sus amigos.

 **Señorita Hermione, creo que ya sabe que su futuro ya cambio, así que no se preocupe, no importa que tanto hablemos por el momento aunque aun así puede guardarse algunos detalles si se siente más cómoda.-** le dijo albus

Hermione se sintió como cuando estaba en la escuela y era regañada por el director, como cuando fueron en busca de la piedra y casi pierden la vida, bajo la mirada apenada y sensiblemente tímida, newt la miro sorprendida por el respeto y la delicadeza de su actuar frente a su maestro, se notaba que lo conocía y que era muy respetuosa con él, le estaba mostrando otra faceta que ayudaba a seguir formando su opinión acerca de ella.

 **Si director, lo que pasa es que quiero saber si es posible regresar a mi tiempo, sé que usted quiere más respuestas pero yo necesito volver a mi tiempo sin modificar nada mas, ya eh hecho mucho en estos momentos.-** Hermione lo miro suplicante.

 **Me temo que eso ya no es posible, ya cambiaste todo tu futuro con este viaje, quizás no fue tu intención, pero el destino tiene sus propias reglas y ahora tendremos que adaptarnos** \- le dijo viéndola a los ojos- **pero recuerde señorita granger aun en este tiempo puede hacer algo para mejorar su futuro, el futuro de sus amigos y el de todo el mundo,. Ahora su me disculpa necesito irme.**

Hermione se levantó de la cama con cuidado pues aun tenia a teddy en brazos, ella y newt se acercaron al director, el como espectador silencioso tomando notas mentales como un buen ravenclonw y ella meditando sus palabras.

 **A si, una cosa más mis queridos, lo que ya se inició no puede ser detenido, una boda es lo que ofrecieron una boda es lo que darán, solo asi los dos tendrán un futuro que esperar, no flaqueen en su historia porque solo así todos serán felices.-** y después de eso el director se fue sonriendo y buscando caramelos de limón

Fue cuando se dieron cuenta que en un momento ambos serian marido y mujer, y que el director más sabio les advirtió que era necesario, una obligación, se miraron a los ojos y fueron conscientes que ahora estarían juntos para toda la vida, sin más comentarios y conversación por esa noche ambos fueron a dormir, Hermione en la cama, newt abrió su maleta y durmió cerca de sus criaturas, pues ahora tendrían que acostumbrarse a una nueva persona que estaría con ellos para toda la vida.

Al dia siguiente los periódicos de todo el mundo de la comunidad mágica publicarían el matriomonio del señor scamander y de sus prometida que estuvo escondida todo este tiempo, dos periódicos en ese momento llegaron a la manos de dos personas que no esperaban esas noticias una de ellas porpetina y otra leta lestranger


End file.
